A Game of Shadows
by iamthisimaginative
Summary: Flames surrounded them, bodies lay everywhere, spilt blood covered the ground. Shen, Akali, and Kennen versus Zed. A culminating battle, a fight to the death, a game of shadows-where everything begins.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Yey, League of Legends! The chapters will be told in the first-person POV. Some chapters might be told in the third-person POV though.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LEAGUE OF LEGENDS.**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE<strong>

**_Akali_**

"Surrender, Zed! You have nowhere else to go!"

The flames swallowed the whole village, dead bodies decorated the ground, spilt blood giving color to the lifeless hamlet. Debris hampered any forms of escape. An arena was formed where the final battle was to take place—a battle with solely one winner, a fight to the death, a game of shadows.

A low chuckle emitted from the shadows.

"You amuse me, Shen." A figure seemed to have shifted positions.

"What brave words," the voice continued, followed by chilling laughter.

Kennen seemed to totter uneasily on his feet.

"Tell me, ninjas of the Kinkou Order. What have you to offer me?" Zed challenged.

Movement. His shadows, disappearing as fast as they appeared, circled around us, never dropping hints of his real position.

"Honor?" He was close, but nowhere to be found.

Movement.

"Respect?" His voice echoed in our ears, and his cackling thundered, making the hairs on the back of my neck rise.

Movement. I could feel his eyes watching our every move, every twitch of our muscles, every blink of our eyes.

"Or perhaps…" He trailed off.

For a moment, there was silence. We frantically searched for him, seeking even the slightest clue of his whereabouts.

"Power."

I felt warm liquid ooze out of a newly-inflicted wound on my right arm and only then did I feel the sharp pain.

I turned to take a look at my companions. Shen's leg was bleeding and so did Kennen's cheek.

"Ahhhh!" the yordle yelped. "HEY!"

Kennen immediately brought out three of his shurikens and frantically threw each one in different directions.

"COME OUT ALREADY! STOP HIDING IN THE SHADOWS, YOU COWARD!" the Heart of the Tempest yelled. "THERE'S NO ESCAPE! YOU'RE AL—"

Shen held up a hand to cut him off.

"There is no use in shouting at him, Kennen. He commands the shadows and only when he chooses to expose himself will we have the opening to strike," he explained, attempting to calm the small ninja down.

Shen was right, he commands the shadows. He could have easily killed us already.

"Why?"

"Akali?" Kennen looked at me with an inquisitive look. Shen's eyes demanded an explanation for my sudden question.

"Why did he not kill us yet? He could have done it effortlessly."

"He's just a big scaredy-cat. That's why," Kennen reasoned.

"Perhaps—"

Shen was cut short when another slash came our way. This time, Zed's attack inflicting deeper wounds.

"Ouch!"

"Tch."

Deep laughter resonated.

"Enjoying my gift?"

"YOU BASTARD!" Kennen retorted.

"He's toying with us, enjoying our despair," I said through gritted teeth. The pain was excruciating.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST COME OUT ALREADY, YOU BIG WUSS!"

Laughter once again.

The outcome has already been made clear. We will not survive this.

Just then, Shen spoke up.

"Zed, I invite you to a duel."

Kennen and I gaped at the Eye of Twilight.

"What is he thinking? Has he gone out of his mind? There is no way he'll survive this! Look at Zed's dirty tactics!" Kennen whispered to me.

"I do not have the slightest idea what is going on in his mind, but I am sure that he will listen to reason. He was trained all his life to exercise sound judgment, after all."

I attempted to take a step towards him and make him hear sense, but he already anticipated my actions and halted my movements.

He spoke, his voice firm and commanding.

"This battle is only between the two of us. You are not to be involved."

"Shen, there is no way you would be able to strike him whilst he hides in his shadows. He will not come out of the shadows! He will continue to come at you until you are no more than a corpse. You do not stand a chance in this! You will not win," I argued.

"Akali's right, Shen. If only he'd come out of his hiding place and fight like a man," Kennen added.

"His style of fighting matters not, but the one emerging victorious is prime."

"Shen, do not do this! This is foolish!" I insisted. "Nothing good will come out of this!"

"Then whatever the result may be, will be. Balance must be preserved."

Shen, the Eye of Twilight. He was raised to be sagacious, to preserve the balance. He has made a decision, and there is nothing else that will change his mind.

Laughter once again.

"What a valiant choice, Eye of Twilight," Zed mocked.

His shadows dissipated and Zed's form finally emerged.

"YOU UGLY SCUMBAG!" Kennen threw his shurikens once again, this time a target in view.

Zed's shadow blocked the attempted attack and grabbed Kennen. In a flash, Zed and his shadow switched places. The yordle was now in the shadow ninja him self's grasp.

"LET ME GO, YOU, YOU—!"

Zed just uttered a chortle.

"Kennen!" I shouted as I threw my kamas at Zed, my hands trembling, making me almost miss my mark.

Zed's form swiftly disappeared.

"AKALI! BEHIND YOU!"

SLASH

"KCH!"

Blood dripped from my side. He is too fast.

I dropped down to my knees, beginning to weaken by the second from the blood loss.

"AKALI!" I heard voices yell out, but could not distinguish whether it was Kennen or Shen.

My vision was fading fast.

"A…LI!"

Darkness slowly swallows me.

I vaguely hear deep laughter.

His eyes piercing through mine as I blink away the last of my consciousness.

"…I!"

Death is here.

* * *

><p>Feedback? :D<p>

Update: Oops. I forgot to change it to "Prologue". My bad. Hahaha.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **The Prologue took place a little while after Zed seized the box, the one containing knowledge of the forbidden techniques, and murdered his master, Shen's father. A new Order, the Order of the Shadows, rose with Zed as the new master.

Years later, Akali, Shen, and Kennen, otherwise known as the Kinkou Order, join the League of Legends. Little did they know, a new persona was soon to follow, and so begins the story.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

_**Akali**_

"Akali?"

I opened my eyes and discovered that my surroundings have changed.

_Double Kill!_

The flames and debris have all but disappeared. Corpses and blood were still visible, but those who have been "slain" will live another day.

_Your team has destroyed a turret!_

I felt over the sites of previous wounds and detected nothing but the texture of dried blood.

"You alright?" Worry edged the voice of an unknown character.

I turned to its source and saw a young man with messy blonde hair, anxiety apparent in his blue-green eyes.

_Shut down!_

"I am well, Ezreal. I thank you for your concern," I assured him as I walked over to the shop beside the summoning platform and bought a pair of boots.

"If you say so. You looked… well… like you were in another world or something during the clash," he said as he adjusted his goggles. "Katarina got to strike you down with her blade dance. Your summoner was raging, yelling something about connectivity issues. "

_A pair of murderous eyes. The sound of mocking laughter._

I unconsciously let my hand touch my side, where a fatal gash was previously inflicted.

_Shadows and blades. Blood and darkness. Death and oblivion._

"Something must have disrupted the mind-meld between the two of us. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"Ah, it was no biggie. Warwick, with the help of yours truly, was able to turn the battle around," the Prodigal Explorer beamed, his childish features manifesting. "Well," he stretched and ran down the steps of the platform, "we'd better return to our lanes. The enemy team might turn the odds back into their favor again. See ya!"

I gave a curt nod and after assessing my items, followed after him.

* * *

><p><em>Victory!<em>

"Good game, guys!"

"Well done."

"We were SO close!"

"It was an honor to cross blades with you."

"Noobs."

"IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

The match was over. Champions and summoners alike were either trading congratulations or insults. The link between my summoner and I had already been cut off and so, having fulfilled all of my duties to the League for the day, I set forth to return to my quarters, intent on obtaining rest before proceeding with the rest of the day's events, which consisted of routine training with the Eye of Twilight and the Heart of the Tempest.

Rounding the corner to my chambers, I began removing my mask. A myriad of thoughts engrossing my attention, a dark figure, whose face was concealed with a mysterious mask, slammed me against the wall, his hand placed firmly on my neck.

"Hello, Akali." His voice, cool and ominous, greeted.

Red eyes stared straight into mine.

"Identify… yourself," I managed to gasp out.

My query was only answered with a rumbling chuckle.

"You honestly do not remember?" His grip tightened.

I clenched my teeth.

He produced a blade with his other hand. "Shall I help you regain your memory then?"

"Akali, where are you? Shen's waiting for us outside! He said we have to start early today since he—"

A wide-eyed Kennen stared at the scene before him.

"Well, it seems that we have an unexpected visitor with us," the man released me and I dropped to my knees, holding my neck and coughing. "Another time perhaps," he said as he walked away.

He disappeared and Kennen approached me immediately after.

"Are you alright, Akali?! Who was that?!" he questioned.

"I… do not… know," I said in-between coughs.

"We'd better report this to the higher-ups! This is something huge!"

"No." I stood up from my kneeling position. "It is of no concern, Kennen. Come, we had better hasten and join Shen."

"But Akali!"

"We must not keep him waiting."

I wobbled slightly as I took my steps.

"I think you'd better take a day off today. You're clearly not in good shape," the yordle suggested.

I waved his proposition away and proceeded to stagger down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"You are late," Shen acknowledged our arrival, arms crossed across his chest.<p>

Kennen scratched his head. "Yeah, well, Akali happened to—"

"Forget something in my quarters. We apologize for our tardiness," I filled in.

Kennen looked at me incredulously, but went along with the lie. It would be best to shroud it in secret for the time being.

"We best get started," I offered.

Shen eyed me and Kennen with a hint of suspicion in his eyes but pushed the issue no further. Instead, he unsheathed his dual ninjato and began walking over to the field.

"Let us begin," Shen ordered. We followed suit immediately.

* * *

><p>Marks of diverse projectiles embellished the training ground. Wooden dummies were either cut in half or completely disfigured. Footprints lay everywhere, indicating the absence of idleness.<p>

Blades of grass flew around them as Kennen threw his shurikens relentlessly at Shen, who managed to block every single one with two of his ninjato easily.

As Shen was preoccupied with Kennen's assault, I made use of this advantage. I hid under the cover of the shadows, waiting for the right moment to make my move.

Kennen unleashed one of his abilities on Shen, causing him to temporarily lose his foothold. Sensing my cue, I emerged from the darkness and threw one kama at him and striking him with the other. I was able to penetrate his defenses and produce a small cut on his right side. He recovered promptly and came up with his own reprisal.

"Impressive," the Eye of Twilight remarked.

"And so are you," I replied as I blocked his strikes and came up with my own.

For a number of minutes or so, we circled around each other, anticipating one another's movements. We clashed blades, dodging and blocking each incursion.

I dropped my gaze to Shen's eyes, searching for any indication of his next move, only to come up with nothing but a brief memory from the past.

* * *

><p><em>"A draw."<em>

_A young boy angrily threw off his mask to the ground, revealing his dark hair, a stark contrast to the pair of orbs which expressed his rage all the more than his expression._

_"Your decision is unjust, master! I clearly triumphed over Shen! This cannot be a draw!" he protested._

_The other boy, who did not bother to expose his face, calmly shook his head._

_"I have reason to believe that my judgment was founded on an equitable basis. The two of you have displayed exceptional skills, but there is no clear victor in this match," the master reasoned as he stroke his beard._

_The angry boy, Zed, turned his gaze upon his rival and the master. He then clenched his fist and opted to strike Shen. Nevertheless, the other sensed this and easily dodged to the side._

_"Do not let vexation guide your actions, Zed," he advised but Zed only continued his assault on Shen who skillfully evaded every blow._

_"Enough!" the master's voice boomed in the temple. At this, Zed halted his barrage and Shen remained in place. "Zed, you are to return to the grounds and resume your training," the master regarded the unmasked boy who grudgingly followed orders._

_"And you," the master turned to Shen. "You are to recommence your meditation. The fateful day of the Takanu is near. We must assume preparations."_

_"Yes, father," the boy complied without so much as a second thought._

* * *

><p><em>"Shen, do you have nothing to do but to meditate?" I asked later that day, growing impatient. He, Zed, and I were supposed to spar.<em>

_"Father has commanded me to do so."_

_"Of course. The Eye of Twilight must ever be an eternal recluse. How else do you think he would be able to determine the difference between the path of light and darkness if he chooses to mingle with us, Akali?" Zed spat, annoyance apparent in his voice._

_Shen cocked an eyebrow._

_"Heh. Meditation over sparring? How are you supposed to gain the power that you are destined to have through that? Surely your weakness will only grow, which was quite obvious during our duel. Are they certain that you are the rightful candidate for such a prestigious title, Shen?"_

_"Enough, Zed."_

_"Perhaps," Shen retorted monotonously, his eyes closed, "if you were to calm yourself and think clearly, then will the master acknowledge you as the winner. You let anger control you. That is your biggest mistake."_

_"The master continues to turn a blind eye to my competence. He will see soon."_

_"And when will your 'soon' come, I wonder? We are not the young boys we once were, Zed. If you are so confident about your growing abilities, certainly the master should have discerned by now."_

_Zed was taken aback with Shen's comment and said no more. Instead, he stormed out of the temple, each step echoing with rage._

_"Shen."_

_"Accompany him if you want, Akali. I must proceed to my own affairs. There is nothing more for you here."_

_"But—"_

_"Go."_

* * *

><p><em>The sound of wood being beaten repeatedly resonated under the late afternoon sky.<em>

_"Equitable… just… honorable…" Zed complained. "These words mean nothing… if you… do not… have power."_

_I continued to mind my own business, focusing on the dummy in front of me._

_"Why must… the master always… favor him? Why… must it always… be… HIM?!"_

_Zed hit his dummy with such force that its head flew._

_"Zed," I called._

_"WHAT?!"_

_"What do you suppose changed him?"_

_Zed reached for his belt and pulled out a number of shurikens, throwing each at the dummy with precision, all hitting vital points were it a live human being._

_"Everything," he responded bitterly._

_I ceased to hit the dummy, confused with his answer._

_"Would you care to explain?"_

_Zed, however, did not reply once more._

_"Zed."_

_Still no response._

_I sighed. This boy's pride…_

_Just then, I felt a blade graze my skin. I instantly turned to Zed's position, but now, he was nowhere to be found._

_"Tell me, Akali," he began, suddenly appearing behind me, "your mother guides you in our ways, does she not?"_

_"I… Yes," I replied as I turned around only to see that he was already gone._

_"Does she make you spar with your peers?"_

_"She… She does. Why do you ask of such things? Where are you?"_

_"And did she ever declare you the victor?" he countered with his own question, still refusing to show himself._

_"I suppose so?"_

_He then fell silent, and after a while, spoke once again._

_"Fight me."_

_"Pardon me?"_

_"Fight me," he repeated._

_"Why?"_

_My inquiry was answered by a shuriken heading my way._

* * *

><p>"Akali, focus," a voice demanded.<p>

My eyes widened as realization dawned on me and felt a slight sting on my face. I stepped back a little to regain my composure.

"Hmph," Shen grunted and Kennen approached me.

"What happened to ya, Akali? You completely zoned out!"

Unable to respond with a proper answer, I remained silent.

"It's a good thing you had reflexes like yours to protect you even though you were in a completely different world, or else you'd have been ripped to shreds by Shen! I actually had to step in for ya, you know?"

"Training is over," Shen announced.

"What?" Kennen uttered.

"You may now return to your own obligations, Kennen" he reiterated. "But as for you, Akali," Shen turned to me, "you are to stay here. We have matters to discuss."

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to us, a spectator perched on a tree observed us from a distance, a smirk tugging on the corners of his mouth.<p>

"Bravo," he slowly clapped his hands. "It seems that the old man has trained you well, Shen. Following in his footsteps and instructing your own disciples, I see. However," a shadow replicate of himself appeared, "will that suffice?"


End file.
